Anti-Piracy (Survive The Disasters 2)
Note: Thanks to The Cutting Room Floor, I feel like lots of games should have more Anti-Piracy. Even though Roblox is a free game, this is my idea of an Anti-Piracy for Survive The Disasters 2. This'll lie between my Game modes and Miscellaneous. This is all in my own version, if there are any ways to make it unplayable, add it in, or let me know. Any kind of help is appreciated! Anti-Piracy is a way to prevent players from playing a game they managed to get for free, as in Emulation. In Survive The Disasters 2, it has it's own Anti-Piracy. Gameplay In the pirated version of Survive The Disasters 2, the player is in a server alone (Referring to Single Player Mode) and must survive given disasters under some conditions. Gameplay Conditions These Conditions include: * Reduced Speed * Fast attacking enemies * Reduced Jumping Height * Timer Extends after rounds each passes by. Maximum Time Limit is around 2200 seconds. (Take for example, HyperBeard Games Klepto Cats/Dogs & Bunnybuns). There is no way to skip the timer. * Extremely Nerfed Items * A condition for the player called "Bleeding" in which the player will lose 6 health per second. * Fall Damage * Dying or resetting yourself during an intermission counts as a legitimize death. Once the disaster arrives, the player will remain dead until the disaster is over. * Happens sometimes rarely. Before the first round of the map begins, dancing V_yriss performing a smug dance from A Hat in Time fades in and covers the screen with a colorful transparent background behind her. It will also play a song from the same game that the dance comes from (A Hat in Time - Peace and Tranquility). She will say one of the random quotes for 7 seconds before the next one: "No one's around to help.", "I'm so sorry, but this is important.", "No every thing can be free.", "You don't need to lie about yourself being broke." and/or "Please consider supporting me. Thank you! ;3". This lasts until the end of the current map. Conditions for the Game include: * To get from an F to an E, it'll take 200,000 EXP (As in to get from an A to an S) ** Each Rank will take +100,000 EXP when advanced to another level, so it'll take even longer. * Dying counts as a Cruel Defeat, taking away the user's Coins and Experience Points. ** Cruel Defeat Penalty is tripled. * Very Expensive Items/Orbs * Broken Orbs (The orb will attach to the gear, but the Orb will not do its job, regardless if it's an Epic, Unique, and/or Legendary) * Memo's only appear for 5 seconds. They'll disappear before they hit the ground. Disaster Conditions For Certain Disasters: * Trap Disasters will have players move slowly towards the trap without the player even moving. With the Reduced speed, the player is unable to outrun the pull. * Anything that is used as a roof is no longer a Solid, meaning Raining disasters and bombers will have easy access to the player. * Caterdriller now has a 100% chance of targeting the player. * Rising Disasters will not have a height limit. It'll fill up most of the stage, giving the player a 0% chance of survival. * Neon Blaster will now Sweep the Whole Stage. * X-Bomb's Beams will spin very fast. * Thunderstorm is now has a 97% chance of hitting the player, and blast radius increased by 75%. * Alexnewtron, Icicles, and Cake now instantly kills the player. * Spiked Walls will crush the player. the Walls will go right through each other. * In Lumberjack, the Lumberjack's tree now covers the whole stage, leaving no safe spot. * There will be no Trusses for the player to climb on Oil Spill. Stage Conditions * Very Often when choosing a Map, it'll sometimes take the player to a Blank Map instead of going to the course the player Voted. Alternative Anti-Piracy "Piracy is a Serious Crime" When booting up the game and if the checksum fails, the player will be greeted with this message: Didn't your parents ever told you making copies of games for free is extremely illegal? What about School? If not, then I can see why are you reading this. If you are aware of how illegal this is, why are you even doing this? Please pay for the game if you want to play it so badly. You better hope Authorities don't know about your Piracy Schemes. Goodbye. There will be an "Okay" Button. Upon clicking it, it'll show the logo and nothing else will happen. Disturbing Music The conditions will remain the same, but the track Earthbound - Giygas is Fatally Wounded will play and the game will list the soundtrack as ..??... Emergency Alert System/Civil Danger Warning When booting up the game and if the checksum fails, the player will be greeted with an EAS message in VHS style on the screen with a very quiet static sound playing in the background. The top text says "EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM", while below it, there's a message that slowly scrolls from side to side, says "A civil authority has issued a Civil Danger Warning for the following counties: AREA_UNKNOWN. Effective Until The Player Buys The Game." and repeats. There's also another message saying on 3 lines "Civil Authorities Issued a Civil Danger Warning". During the EAS message, the 3-beep sound plays, then after that, the 1-beep, but longer sound plays. After the beep sounds have been played and paused for a short time, the voice message will also play. The text-to-speech man speaks about, that some of the disasters (meteors, zombies, etc.) came out of nowhere destructing the unknown area or areas, whatever is natural or not and advises people to get to the fallout shelter immediately. And suddenly, he speaks to the player why they did this and pleases them to buy the game to save the world as fast as possible with a slightly deep and loud voice. After the voice message has been finished playing, the 3-beep sound plays again, but shorter. After everything has been played, the screen cuts black, "Survive The Disasters 2" text appears and the strange music named UNDERTALE - But Nobody Came plays in the background. Nothing else will happen, except the player can leave the game. Trivia * The Anti-Piracy version lacks bonus rounds. Category:Games Category:Single Player Only Category:Anti-Piracy